Sono Kyoso No Jikan
by KendoSakuyamon
Summary: Kouji's Rogue W, Takuya's Assasin B, what happens when these two racers meet, a bet decide which one reigns over the other. .
1. Night of Fire

Author: Kendosakuyamon

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, it is mine, ALL MINE! ESPECIALLY KOUJI!!

Viximon: Oo, Don't worry folks, luckily for you, it doesn't belong to her looks relieved

Note: All the Digi-drivers have niccknames, Kouji's is Rogue W, the W standing for Wolf, Takuya's is Asassin B (can't tell u yet, Gomen)and Izumi's is Siren G (Girl)

Note 2: KICKED ME OFF FOR NO REASON!!! And this story isn't showing up, soooo, I'm sending it agaian

Dedication: Give a big hand To my Beta reader, Dragi. She, Kyokyomon and Viximon persuaded me to put this up tonight. Thanx!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crowd had gathered. The focus of their attention happened regulary, always at night. During the day, they led normal lives. But once night reared it's dark head, they would all gather, some for social relief, others for deviance, most of them for the challenge. All of them, however, lived under the same purpose.

They had racing in their blood, it ran through their veins like petrol did in a car. The adrenaline was shared by racers and bystanders alike. They all wanted to taste that fear, that excitment. . . .

Rogue flicked the ash from the end of his cigarette as a group of familier male teens past him, the girls beside them laughing falsely with high pitched voices. He knew those type of girls. They were girls, who would trot timidly round their school, only to come here and reveal their ' darker side'. Rogue looked up at the sky and mirrored the midnight blue murkiness of the sky with his gaze. At the moment, the eyes were liquid, but at a moments notice, they would harden, not unlike ice. his gaze flickered back to the girls, many of which were sporting tight nylon tops, tight ass leather trousers and leather boots. Rogue observed with mute discust, that they'd caked their faces in makeup and he could smell the pungent scent of sickly perfume that was so strong that Rogue wouldn't have been surprised if they'd poured the whole contents over themselves. Rogue frowned slightly when they did not walk on, but made they way over to where he leaned casually on his vehicle. The unspoken leader of the group stepped forward slightly. Rogue agknowledged him with the slightest upwards nodd of his head. The red-haired stranger held out his fist and Rogue touched knuckles with him. The girls spared him a glance at Rogue, which became a stare. He in return, took a drag of the cigarette, giving them neither the time nor the attention that they were giving him. He left the cigarette in his mouth, where it hung casually.

" Hiroshi "

" Whassup bro? " the guy asked. Rogue shrugged his shoulders.

" Nothin much, you racing? " Rogue replied, keeping an eye on the girl that continued to survey him. He looked from Hiroshi, catching his eye, to the girl.

Seeing Rogue's visual point, Hiroshi looked over to the girl. She turned her gaze quickly to focus on her hair, seemingly bored. Hiroshi looked back at Rogue and nodded slightly.

" Yeah, I'm racing " he answered. he looked behind Rogue, focusing on the car that Rogue leaned on.

" That's a fucking sweet car " he nodded towards the car. Rogue took the cigarette from his mouth and breathed the smoke out. He stopped halfway to answer.

" Yeah " he then procceded to breathe out the last of the smoke.

" You racing? "

" Yeah ". Hiroshi smirked.

" Well, I'm telling you, you may be one damn fast driver, but you play tonight, and that baby's gonna cost you a fortune " he commented. Rogue finished the cigarette and threw it to the ground.

" Fuck you " he said calmly, no threat to the words. Hiroshi held his hands up.

" Hey, chill, chill, all I'm sayin is, you might wanna watch out for the competition tonight ". Rogue took a moment to scan the area, seeing new faces in the crowd, before nodding slightly.

" Tell you what, let's make a wager " Hiroshi said out of the blue. Rogue's eyes flickered back to Hiroshi, the gleam of challenge hidden between an expression of boredom.

" What did you have in mind? " Rogue asked carelessly. Hiroshi's eys gleamed.

" The Bet " Hiroshi offered. Rogue's eyes narrowed. This was no ordinary bet. People who'd made these bets before had lost their lives due to the backstreet ' slavery '. Hiroshi stood there, his arms crossed in satisfaction. No one ever took up that bet anymore. Kouji nodded and Hiroshi whistled to a group of boys hanging round the vehicles. They came over, their features lready creased in a frown.

" What the hell do you fucking want Hiro? " One of the boys spat. Hiroshi however, stood his ground.

" Rogue here's made The Bet " he said offhand. The effect of his words rippled through the air and in moments, a crowd had gathered nearby.

" You hear that? Rogue's accepted the challenge! " a member of the crowd shouted. Rogue closed his right eye.

" Hey, make him cut his hair off when he loses " someone jeered. many girls objected to this with high shrieks of protest. Suddenly, the crowd was silenced as a guy made his way through the crowd. Many people knew him as King, but Rogue knew him well enough to call him K. His dark features was easily audible. People round here looked up to him. He walked up to Rogue slowly.

" This true bro, you accepting The Bet? " he asked. Rogue nodded. The guy turned to face the crowd.

" Ok!, who's gonna accept the Bet? " he shouted to the crowd. The crowd remained silent. Rogue smirked inwardly. No one was ever stupid enough to challenge him. . .

" I will " a voice called. Heads turned in the direction of the voice.

There, a brunette haired teen, about Rogue's age, had stepped forward. His hair was short, and stuck up stubbornly. Blonde highlights peeked out in certain areas. He wore a sleeveless t-shirt in a deep red and sported black trousers. The t-shirt followed the curves of the brunnette's body, lean and muscular. He wore black gloves and black wristbands, and a jacket hung from his waist. Wolf whistles called as the teen walked to the front of the crowd, his eyes only on Rogue's, the latter's on his.

" And just who in the hell are you? " King asked. the brunnette stared back calmly, his gaze never leaving Rogue's.

" People call me Asassin B " he answered. A few taunts occured, but subsided into silence as King looked over.

" You race, pretty boy? " he asked. Asassin looked away from Rogue to King.

" Well, I'm not here to do ballet, Pretty Boy " he answered. the crowd began shouting, many of the the shouts consisting of threats. No one spoke to King in that way. King however, didn't respond.

" I like you kid, you've got guts. Awight, we've got ourselves a challenger. Yo Rogue, meet Asassin ".

Rogue, who had been watching this new opponent, feinted disintrest. Asassin however, was not fooled as easily as the crowd. King had turned to the crowd, collecting money for the bets being placed. Rogue looked at Asassin for a moment longer, before getting in his car, and driving through the crowd towards the starting line.

Hiroshi nodded in return after placing his bet, He turned and walked away. Rogue watched him with a disinterested eye. Rogue stretched and stepped on his discarded cigarette, squashing the embers into the hard ground. He walked over to the other cars making way for the race.. He wasn't afraid of Hiroshi's warning. He was Rogue-W, he ruled these streets, and nothing Hiroshi said was gonna make him back down.

He applied pressure to the acceleration and released the handbrake, the engine already purring from where he'd left the it on. He moved forward and the crowds parted to let the car glide through them, like a snake through water. A few people hit the roof of the car, a gesture of greeting for their favorite racer. Kouji reached the start of the road and the crowd stopped following, watching him as he stepped out of his car and make his way to where the other cars stood lined up. Six other cars gleamed with brand new vinyl. He walked over to the car on the farthest left, a metallic purple Honda S-2000 was parked there, engine growling low. Kouji nodded, appreciating the smooth bodywork done on the car since the last time he'd seen it.

" Hey Rogue, spare a look at my bodywork " a voice called. Rogue turned to confront the driver. She smiled cheekily, her wavy blonde hair permed. She, like the girls before, wore tight leather trousers that clung to her body. Pitch black, complimented with a purple stripe down each outer leg. Her top, also painfully tight, matched in a jet black with a purple ribbon around the brest ever. The ribbon, many men noted, was the only thing keeping the top on her body. A syrongue hung on her hips in a lushious purple and the logo on her top was a suggestion to her in many peoples minds.

" Bend over, did know you went in for that sort of stuff Siren " Rogue commented, pulling another cigarette from his windbreaker. After a thought, he offered one to Siren, who immediatly took it with a " thanks baby ". They both lit them up. After a moment, she spoke up.

" The message is a tease baby, you think I'm that easy? " Rogue didn't answer. Everyone knew she was the most 'hard to get girl ' in the area. Damn, if it wasn't for Rogue, she'd be the hardest person to obtain. That was why she was so wanted. hence the nickname Siren. Unfortunatly, Rogue had already claimed that title, the objection of many men and women.

" Makes a change from your usual clothes I guess " Rogue commented. Siren smiled coyly. They both knew that her usual clothes consisted of dark makeup, dark clothes. In fact, the only thing that wasn't dark was her personality.

" Hey baby, I never suited that style. Besides, Goths just wanna die and shit " she commented. She took the moment to look Rogue up and down.

" Anyway, you can talk!, You're a sexy prize for anyone, " she exclaimed

" They all know I'm not interested " he said simply.

" That's never stopped them before " Siren muttered. Kouji glanced at her vehicle, appreciating the smooth, fluid vinyl.

" Nice motor " he commented. Siren laughed.

" You'd better have deep pockets Kouji, cos unless you can pay off this guy, your gonna be a slave for a hell of a while. " Rogue smirked, the first real emotion portrayed ny his usual emotionless espression.

" Hey, don't start calling out my name here " he said to her. Her features slid into a wry smile as she planted her hands on her hips.

" Why, you afraid this 'asassin ' is gonna tell your parents? " she asked. Kouji flicked the cigarette to the ground, suddenly finding the taste unappealing.

" they couldn't do anything about it even if he did " he answered coolly. Siren waved her finger

" Ah ah, you can fool others but you'll never fool me. You're not eighteen just yet, and your mom probably thinks you're at a tutorial. I wonder what she's say if she saw you like this. . " Siren said thoughtfully. Kouji gave a quick smile at this. His mother, a top psychiatric doctor and his father, a university mathmatician, would probably have serious heart failures at their sons ' Image '. Luckily, he could hide his ear piercing behind his strands of hair. Normal parents didn't mind, but his ones. . . .

Unfortunatly, he needed his parents, and they him.

For at least the moment.

" Rogue?, you ready? " Siren asked. Rogue blinked before nodding. She smiled and hugged him. Many people moaned softly. Whether it was from wanting Rogue, or Siren, was unknown. Kouji watched as Siren walked over to her car. She smoothly reversed, her engine a low purr. many people backed off as she threatened to run them over, insuring a painful death if interfered with. Rogue smirked and walked over to his own Nissan skyline. He'd ensured perfection in every detail. The spoilers, the wheels, the neons, the engine, the vinyl. Every part perfect. He'd told his parents he'd gotten the money from an after school job. Not that they'd ever seen the skyline of course. He kept it in his garage, away from his house. He used another crappy car for school.

He'd gotten Siren to design a vinyl design on the side, a raging beast, the words Rogue W etched into the left hand side. Other designs had been added as a bonus, but it was that design that he'd wanted.

Good thing she was so good at vinyl really. Opening the door, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and switched the navi-computer on. Siren was a useful friend to have, she dealt with everything to do with cars, and she was handy with a computer. The stereo blasted a random tune off Rogue's CD. He flicked the base up and turned the key in the ignition. The engine awoke, and Kouji applied pressure. The Engine roared in reponse. He released the brake and slid through to the start line, where Asassin's red Porshe was waiting. Rogue took a moment to study the car. The vinyl paintwork was smooth, it's features flawless. The red faded into silver, which faded into black. Flames dominated the sides and a dark symbol covered the front.

The car looked brand new.

Rogue pulled up close to the porshe, and leaned out the window.

" Ready to lose? " he asked. Asassin turned to face him. Brown met blue. Fire met Ice. In that instant, Rogue understood the true meaning of a rival as his heartbeat increased rapidly. Neither could pull away from the gaze, a mistake never attempted again once they had broken free.

**Takuya**

Damn, he was hot. He wore complete black. Black jeans that hung to that sexy figure., the top, making the top on the girl next to him seem loose. Jet black hair, black trainers. Fuck, I'd never look at the color black the same way again. he wore the typical black jacket and on the back, it had some kind of logo. I noticed how the logo matched the one on his car. His hands too, were clad in black leather gloves, fingerless. He flexed them now. A black headband hid under the strands of hair, alongside an earring to his left ear. Quite the fucking Bishonen. He's got a pretty sweet car too. Nissan skyline, blue melting into silver. The left side, the side that I can see, has a paintwork effect of a beast of some sorts, the words Rogue-W etched underneath. Too damn interested in the driver to give a fucking damn though.

Oh well,

He's gonna be mine.. . .

Asassin switched on the radio. An unknown tune came to Rogue's ears.

_Oh, so that's your game? _Rogue thought. He tuned into the same station and stared at Asassin defiantly. King nodded and spoke into a handset.

" Yo, tune in 56.8, and switch the lights on " he called. Immediatly, the track was filled with light, and the speakers along the road blared the same tune. King walked in front of the two.

" Ready? " Asassin and Rogue nodded.

" Set "

" Go! "

On the letter G, Rogue had already released the brake, and had shot forward, Asassin in the rear.

**Fire Fire Fire Fire**

**oooh oooh ooooooh**

**Ooh ooh ooh**

**oooh oooh ooooooh**

**Ooh ooh ooh**

**ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Night of fire**

**Night of fire**

**Fire!**

**Welcome to the broken low**

**Welcome to the famous disco live**

**Come on lady come and go**

**Come on lady get me once and right**

" Flip the damn screen on so we can see em " King hollered. The person complied as the screen lit up, Showing Roogue, with Assasin in close pursuit. Siren stood close by, she knew Rogue had a few tricks up his sleeve. Unfortunity, she knew another fact.

She had seen the way Asassin had looked at Rogue.

All Rogue knew at this moment was the exileration that could make or break a person. Clenching the wheel with hanbds that had already begun to sweat underneath his gloves, he swirved quickly, a smooth movement. His throat felt strangley dry and a metallic taste of nicotine lingered on his tongue.

_Gotta win_

His eyes were glued to either the rear-view mirror or the road, more often the latter

_Gonna win this damn race_

The song pounded through rogue's mind, threatening to make his ears bleed.

**Not a danger, not a blacky stranger**

Even if they did though. . . .

**Rock it - rock it - knock to my door I'll open**

he'd still keep ondriving. . . .

**Speak my name now, speak if it you know how**

he'd just crank up the volume just a little more......

**Fly to me, get ready for the. . .**

_This was gonna be easy_

**Night of fire, you've better better stay**

**You've better better begin the prayer to play**

**Night of fire, come over over me**

**Come over over the top you've never been here**

A quick glance revealed that his rival was in view. As if signalling the urgency for speed, Rogue's car began to whine, begging for release, for speed. Rogue complied and shifted into the next gear. The pursuing car seemed to fall back, only to catch up as Asassin too changed his gear. Rogue gritted his teeth as the rival car slowly snaked its way to drive in line with Rogue's. He chanced a quick glance at him as they reached level point. He, like Rogue, had his window down and as he overtook Kouji, shouted a curse to him. Kouji smirked as the car pulled in front.. he would let him be ahead, for at least a while. He'd been watching asassin, for any sign of weakness, and he'd found an obvious one. At intervals, he'd noticed how asassin's corners were always too wide. The driver had no grip. Rogue grinned.

The worst corner was yet to come. . . . . .

**Night of fire, you've better better stay**

**You've better better begin the prayer to play**

**Night of fire, come over over me**

**Come over over the top you'll have a night of fire**

**Takuya**

He shocked the hell outta me when he complied and let me overtake him. Seeing this as a sign of good luck, I switched into eight gear. The effect was quickly recognised as my car obeyed. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw the skyline. The driver raised his middle finger, and despite myself, I grinned. So, I wasn't dealing with a normal person who would just lie down and beg. He had a plan, that much I knew. Too late, the plan revealed itself to me as I focused once more on the road. My mind registered 'corner' , but my body was slow to react. I spun the steering wheel, only to hear the screech of tyres on the road. I as going too fast to pull off that kind of turn.

**You'll have a night of fire**

**Welcome to my rocky show**

**Welcome to the fire of the night**

**Come on baby let it go**

**Come on baby let me stick you tight**

_' Too wide '_

**Not a danger, not a blacky stranger**

The nissan glided past, hugging the edge of the road.

**Rock it - rock it - knock to my door I'll open**

Rogue smirked as he watched me fight to gain control, easily lost.

**Speak my name now, speak if it you know how**

Finally gaining contol of the car, I set my sites for speed.

**Fly to me, get ready for the**

_I'm not gonna lose_

**Night of fire, you've better better stay**

**You've better better begin the prayer to play**

**Night of fire, come over over me**

**Come over over the top you've never been here**

Kouji watched in satisfaction as the finish line came closer and closer. He shifted into the last gear, which was unneeded. He could see the crowds of people waiting, cheering for their number one racer. Hiroshi looked slightly disgruntled as Rogue came closer.

_Just a bit more. . . ._

**Night of fire, you've better better stay**

**You've better better begin the prayer to play**

**Night of fire, come over over me**

**Come over over the top you'll have a night of fire**

Siren looked pleased as she watched the Nissan speed closer and closer to the finish line. It was his race, he'd yet again, prove that he was the best recer ever, prove that the rookie 'Asassin' was no match for him.

_Just a bit more. . . ._

**You'll have a night of fire**

**You better better stay**

**The prayer to play**

**Come over over me**

**You've never been here**

**Night of fire**

**You've better better begin**

Takuya clenched the steering wheel in anger, he was sooo close. He couldn' t let victory be snatched so quickly, before he'd had the chance to taste the sweet essense of challenge. No way.

_Just a bit more. . . . _

**Night of fire**

**Come over over the top**

**You'll have a night of fire**

**Welcome to the broken low**

**Welcome to the famous disco live**

**Come on lady come and go**

**Come on lady get me once and right**

_Come. . ._

Not a danger, not a blacky stranger

_On. . . _

**Rock it - rock it - knock to my door I'll open**

_Everything. . . ._

**Speak my name now, speak if it you know how**

_Depends. .. _

**Fly to me, get ready for the night of Fire**

_On. . . ._

**You'll have a night of fire**

_This. . . ._

**Night of fire**

_Moment. . . ._

Rogue and Takuya looked in surprise as they hit the finish line. . . . . . .

**Ooh, oh. Ooooh, oh oh oh**

**Ooh, oh. Ooooh, oh oh oh**

**You 'll have a night of Fire. . **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah!, My first cliffhanger!!!. Hope you enjoyed it, **

**Question: Who do you think won? (Featuring in the story for the people who get it right) Hint: It's not a tie**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Dogfight

Hey Folks. KendoS here. This is a veeery short chapter, but I've done it like this for three reasons.

A) I promised someone I'd have a chapter of this up by Xmas

B) This being my first Xmas at FFDOTNET , I really wanted to send a fic for Xmas C) I wanted to have a little pit-stop, to kinda show the boys backgrounds

Anyway, onto the reviews (Or if you can't be bothered to read them , onto the story!)

WARNING: IF YOU ONLY READ THIS FOR THE RACING, WAIT TILL CHAPTER THREE

REVIEWS

**Dragi**: Heya Mi-chan, this one's for you. Mari Kurisumasu Say Hi to Kyokyomon for me!

**Riku's Only Girl**: Nice name. Thanx for reviewing, I'm really glad you liked it! Luv ur Ini miny miyni moe. Lol. Mari Kurisumasu

**Insane Pyro girl** (Who's name describes her exactly): 0o, Ok, I'll continue. Lol, you can have Takuya,but Kouji's mine! mari Kurisumasu!

**Honda Ninja**: Luv the name! Er, I'll try harder to do more descriptions on cars, but if that's all you like reading about, then i suggest you skip this chapter and wait till chapter three. Mari Kurisumasu!

**Tai-for-you**: No, this is strictly Takouji (Takuyax Kouji) Sorry if that puts you off Mari Kurisumasu!

**Takuya**: I updated SOM (Lol, that'll always be ur fav) And now I'm updating this:) Mari Kurisumasu. Hope your computer isn't too evil over the Xmas hols XD

**Lexa**: Sorry. . .It wan't my fault. .blame , they're the one's who kicked me off b4 I could mention it offers pocky as a peace offering- Glad you like the fic though. Mari Kurisumasu!

**DarkYoaiFox**: Heh , I'm glad you like it! Mari Kurisumasu!

**Diamond Sapphire**: Thanx! You guessed right Mari Kurisumasu!

**Millikilo**: Lol, wouldn't you consider Takuya stealing Kouji's heart theft (though it's not quite Takouji yet XD) Yes, you are right, on FF, I am a terrible speller, but I have to spell so well at school, sometimes it's nice to break free and do freestyle writing, without the dreaded spellcheck (though it's probably bad for readers to read XD) Well, I thought it'd be fun to feature writers, and it may not go a certain way, I could change it -laughs insanely- That's the power of writing! Mari Kurisumasu!

**DEDICATION**

I dedicate this to. . Kurisumasu :) :) :)

Viximon: have you even told people what Mari Kurisumasu means?

KS: . . .No

Viximon -Sigh-: To ppl who don't know, Mari Kurisumasu means Merry Christmas

KS: -Nods-

Notes: Have a MARI KURISUMASU!

* * *

** Chapter Two**

D o g f i g h t

**Tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise**

**SHIBA ite norikonase abaren bouno PADI-**

**zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGGUFAITO**

**buttoi REDDO ZO-N no himei ni shibiretai**

**hakanai senkou like a ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai**

**kaimamita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai**

**souima ha honnou no mama DOGFIGHT**

_Burst into the wicked show with an air-shattering noise_

_Harnessing and controlling your unruly partner_

_A spirit that will never back down from the dogfight_

_I want to be stunned by huge screams from the red zone_

_A fleeting flash like a shooting star; if there's just a moment to shine, I don't care_

_Caught a glimpse of the precious scenery; someday, I want to tell about it_

_Yeah, now just react on instinct in the dogfight_

**Rogue**

_' It rips at my flesh, tormenting my existance. I know that it could be the cause of my death, but still I sit there, surrounded by a bitter sweet sensation that burns my flesh coldly as it tears asunder. I am shivering violently, I know I should move, sould try to warm myself somehow, but the ice temptation satisfies my hunger for pain. It numbs out true pain, replacing with physical substitute. I feel possessd by it, sharp spasms of pain, not unlike silver daggers. Not gold, for gold is far too gentle. No, silver is the penetrator, spiteing me with vicious tongues of light that cunningly bend to my will, only to parry as I grasp apon certainty, flickering to avoid capture, yet still do the blades continue, keeping a tenacious hold to my torment as I remain one with it, parched , cracked lips, begging for pure, untainted moisture that will temporarily satisfy my need for release, a deep dark poison apon my tongue.. . . .'_

The Nissan pulled up to the side, as the crowd gathered round the winning car. I frowned, stepping out of the car. Why had this happened. I've never lost!. Assasin looked over and smirked. I know that smirk. It was a _I'm gonna make your life hell now _smirk. He could smirk all he liked, it wouldn't change anything. Siren slipped through the crowd.

" Rogue, you don't have to do this! Just give him your skyline. That's always been a loophole in The Bet " She said franticlly. I shook my head.

" That's exactly what he wants me to do, just to forfeit. Well, he's gonna be disappointed " I said sharply. The crowd had grown silent as Asassin walked up to me slowly. I stiffened. I HATE people touching me, so he'd better not try it.

" Well, Rogue, I guess you lost " he said.

" No shit! " I said sourly.

" Ooh, the wolf has fangs. I guess I'm gonna have to work to tame you " he said seductivly.

" Fuck you! just cos you won, and I'm basiclly your slave, doesn't mean that I have to be nice while doing it " Fucking Hell, this guy's really starting to get my temper up. Takuya turned and went to walk back to his car.

" Want a ride? " he asked. I ignored him and walked to my own car. Like hell I'm gonna ride with him!. Assasin grabbed my arm. I wrenched it out of his grasp and stormed up to him.

" Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me, so let's try to make this experience as painless as possible, got it? " I hissed. he seemed slightly smug that he'd gotten to me.

" Fine, fine "

I shot him my famous glare. It had taken me years to perfect that glare. Luckily, he took the hint, and carried on walking back to his car.

Kouji banged his head several times against his locker. So far, Assasin, A.K.A Takuya, had made his life a living hell. After the race, he had dragged Kouji back to his house and. . .

Kouji cringed at the state Takuya's room was in. He had been there all night cleaning, and he still had to finish it tonight. What made it even worse is, he had to tell his own enemy and rival, his real name.

Takuya didn't say anything apon hearing it, he just said a quiet ' ok'.

" Hey, you ok? " a voice said behind him. Kouji whirled round. A boy with electric blue hair stood there. He looked to be about Kouji's age.

" Leave me alone! " Kouji snarled, before turning and walking away.

**SHIBIRE tai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire**

**kinou nado sute tekina imakara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)**

**sakebenai negai ga itamunara sugunioide You're big time gambler**

**orokasaha utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game (Break it, break it strike it, shake it)**

**Baby, this is your ecstasy**

_Your enchanting dream is here, a backfire that rips through the shimmering heat_

_Throw away the past, it's time to rocket dance_

_If you're pained by your unvoiced wishes, step right up, you're big time gambler_

_Your foolishness is a beautiful curve in this crazy game_

Outside, Kouji continued to sort his thoughts. Most people were still in the cafeteria, fighting over remains for todays special. It probably had something to do with the free pocky they were giving away. Kouji guessed he had about ten minutes before the last lesson of confinment of the day. Like usual, he wore his usual clothes. Not his street clothes, but the clothes that he wore around normal people. Blue windbreaker, black trousers, white and blue trainers, blue bandana, yellow t-shirt. Yes, that made him look very normal. Tch.

He watched as boy after boy left the building. He tensed however, wehn he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned round, ready to give his usual " don't touch me " line, when he realized who it was.

Standing there, a small smile on his face, goggles on a hat, with a red jacket over a yellow t-shirt, with grey green trousers, stood Takuya.

" I guess I picked the right school to transfer to " he said slyly. Kouji stood there, not believing his eyes. A moment later, boys crowded round, as Takuya slammed into a wall. Kouji however, was not finished. He ran towards Takuya and punched him once more. Takuya however, hooked his leg round Kouji's, sending them both crashing to the ground. Blow after blow was exchanged. Moments later, both the boys were dragged off each other, each teacher looking furious.

" Minamoto Kouji, what do you think you are doing! " the teacher said, obviously shocked at Kouji's outward display of emotion to the brunette. Kouji narrowed his eyes, and wiped his cut lip with his left hand, ignoring the teacher.

" Don't ignore me young man, I think you need a little timeout in detention. Come on " Kouji shrugged out of the teacher's graps and walked sullenly towards the school doors. At least this way, he could miss English. ..

" Kouji Minamoto, what did you think you could achieve by attacking another student " Kouji sighed, listening once more to his father's usual lecture. His mother stood nearby, trying , and failing, to give her son both the sympathetic and annoyed look. His father glared at Kouji, and not for the first time, he could see where he got his death glare from.

**HAHA souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodono HEVIWEITO**

**GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan**

**rakushou de funde ikeruze madamada**

_Haha, the noise is everywhere, a heavyweight that can throw you aside with 5G's_

_Driving on the edge, a battle of millimeters, za-za-zan_

_I can still go on flooring it to easy victories_

" Well? Why did you do this? " He asked. Kouji shrugged.

" He pissed me off, so I hit him "

" Kouji! Don't swear! " Kouji rolled his eyes at this comment.

" Oh, I'm so sorry o father, even though I saw you swearing yesterday, so now, I am going to storm upstairs, lock my door, and sulk for the rest of the night, like the typical teen you see me as " Kouji shot back, sarcasm rolling off his tongue. He turned, and made his way slowly up the stairs, not bothering, once again, to remove his shoes.

" KOUJI KYO MINAMOTO, YOU COME BACK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! " Kouji ignored his father's words of rage, they were short-lived. Once in his bedroom, he kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his bed.

Yes, how ironic, he was the typical teen, just like any other.

With one difference

It was all acting.

He knew how to be helpful, happy, quiet. He'd been all those. He just liked to keep his parents on their toes. They'd never known the real Kouji. And they never would. . .

**Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai**

**genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui**

**shuui no koe ga itaiteido jamada wakai**

**mihana saretekara ga HONDO no PARADAISU**

**gekiryuu ni ukanderu DORAIRI-FU moshimo unmei ga konohanaraba**

**namini nomarete shimau maeni ima odoriagari**

**GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT**

_Hey rhyme to rhyme, still everything's not enough_

_The finite mu, shaking with the excitement of passing the boiling point_

_The pain level of the ambient voice is still low_

_After being able to give it up, you'll find true paradise_

_If fate is like a leaf, a dry leaf floating on the rapids_

_I'm gonna leap up now before it gets swallowed up by the waves_

_And shine with a dazzling light in the dogfight_

**Takuya**

_Attraction is a weird feeling. The minute I saw him, I experienced the feeling. You know the kind of feeling i'm talking about. Most people say that the feeling is warm and fuzzy. This is my feeling. Have you ever taken water straight from the fridge, water that's been left there all night to go cold. Have you then been sat in a warm room, normal like everyone else around you. Then taken a swig of the water. You know the feeling that someone's dropped a cup of ice down your throat, only it feels smooth. It's kinda like brainfreeze, except for the heart. The mutuel response that makes you want to run, and yet be near them. The feeling that many people mistake for fear That's what I feel when I see him. . . ._

**SHIBIRE tai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire**

**me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mamade Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)**

**yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita**

**sono aiyori itoshii kaikan Crazy game (Break it, break it strike it, shake it)**

**Baby, this is your ecstasy**

_Your enchanting dream is here, a backfire that rips through the shimmering heat_

_With the strength to keep your eyes open for the shiny bullet_

_Can't paint with cheerless tears, hands held up in the burning air_

_A pleasure more lovely than your love in this crazy game_

Takuya touched the bruised cheek ginerely. He cursed and pulled his hand away. Damn, Kouji could fight. But, he got as much as he gave. Takuya stopped for a moment, remembering how easily those coral lips had torn. He shook his head. He had to keep his head out of the gutter, he had a job to do, whether his feelings got in the way or not.

He looked out of his window, satisfied at the hasty darkness signalling that night was approaching. Turning towards his cupboard, he began to sort through the clothes he would be wearing that night.

" I wonder what Rgue'll wear " he said thoughtfully to himself. He couldn't help it. Even opon seeing the dark-haired teen's photograph, he'd immediatly taken up the job. He wanted to have a proper look at Rogue. . .

" I take it you have all the nessasary requirements to carry this out " Yutaka said, leaning back in his chair, as he rubbed his forehead. Takuya nodded blandly, resisting the urge to pull his gun on the sleazy leader.

**haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KO-HI- katate no yuuhiiro**

**kono michi ni owari ha naikoto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara**

**Hey yo, tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise**

**SHIBA ite norikonase abaren bouno PADI-**

**zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGGUFAITO**

**buttoi koe kikashite Let me hear you say yeah, say yeah**

**Somebody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SUKURI-MU**

**1. 2. kick it**

_That mirage far in the distance, a can coffee in one hand, the colors of the sunset_

_If the wind blows, telling me that this road will never end_

_Hey yo, burst into the wicked show with an air-shattering noise_

_Binding and restraining your brutal body_

_A spirit that will neer back down from the dogfight_

_Sing with your huge voice, let me hear you say yeah, say yeah_

_Somebody ask, everybody reply, raise your voices, now, scream_

_1 2 kick it_

" Once he is out of the way, we can proceed."

Takyya nodded once more and turned to leave.

" Oh. .and Kanbara? "

Takuya turned questionly.

" Make sure to keep this business only. You won't have been the first to have fallen " Yutaka smirked, gold fillings glimmering. Takuya's jaw tighened and he turned.

Yutaka's laughter followed him all the way out.. . . .

**SHIBIRE tai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire**

**kinou nado sute tekina imakara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)**

**sakebenai negai ga itamunara sugunioide You're big time gambler**

**orokasaha utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game (Break it, break it strike it, shake it)**

**Baby, this is your ecstasy**

_Your enchanting dream is here, a backfire that rips through the shimmering heat_

_Throw away the past, it's time to rocket dance_

_If you're pained by your unvoiced wishes, step right up, you're big time gambler_

_Your foolishness is a beautiful curve in this crazy game_

_

* * *

_

Sorry it was short but hey!. It's hard to write near Kurisumasu

Ja ne! and once more fore luck. . .

MARI KURISUMASU!


	3. Let's Go!, Come On!

Hey guys, Kendo here!

You know, I've been looking on lately, and in my email alerts, not many people have been updating. Now, I wasn't going to update (exams ) but my will power of writing overpowered me (plus it's more interesting than science)

Reviews

**Kyla Minamoto:** Hey, I'm always glad for a bit of help. yes, street racing is the best!. Glad you liked the chapter. Hope to hear some of your ideas (I plan for Kouji to use the drifting technique at some point)

**Diamond Sapphire:** Well, I am a Takouji writer. That's what I do :). I'm glad you liked that little bit. Watch this space for more

**Takouji Lover: **Ohh, I better update quick before I get in trouble -Panics and runs into a wall- Anyway, I'm glad you like this chapter, and yes, there will be Takouji :)

**Kouji's Only Girl(didn't this name used to be something else 0o?):** Err. .sorry? I had to make Takuya win. It was part of my plot. And as for the. .what did you call it. ..goo goo stuff, well, I am a takouji writer, but I focus more on plots and character relationships than ther characters trying to jump into each other's arms each moment :)

**Dragi: **I am soooo glad that you liked my last chapter, I have a feeling that you'll like this one even better. .

**DarkYoaiFox:**CAKE! I'm sorry. My friend at school doesn't celebrate Christmas either, so I guess I should've known better. . . . . .CAKE!

**Insane Pyro Girl: **Yes, you were very much right, Takky was a sure fire win. Don't worry, I'll continue. I still want to keep my life XD.

**Takuya: **Ne Takky! Awww, you like all my work -Hugs- Hope you got loads of kurisumasu prezzies too :)

* * *

Chapter 3: L e t' s g o, C o m e o n!

Kouji listened, and strained his ears for any slight sound. The only sound that embraced his ears was the soft snoring of his father. He smirked at the varification and continued his task at hand. He flipped the switch on his cd player. A familier song hit his ears. He listened for a moment, deciding on what to wear. Moments later, he slipped into his tight black jeans. His fingerless gloves already inhabited his hands. He slipped on a black top, not caring that it exposed part of his torso. He clipped on the usual chains to hisjeans.Finally, he slung on his black jacket. The logo at the back read " Surrender to the Dark side . ." in blood red writing. He looked at himself critically in the mirror. Something was missing. . . .

Suddenly, he jumped as his cell phone began ringing.

" Shit " he cursed quietly. He flipped up the cover and put it to his ear.

" Yeah? "

" Racing, or is your lip too sore?"

Kouji frowned as the person on the other end was recognisable.

" Fuck off, before I shove this damn phone down your throat! "

Takuya grinned as he heard the sharp reply.

" Ahh, looks like I hit a nerve " Takuya purred. Kouji gritted his teeth slightly and refrained from throwing his phone at the wall. This guy, he knew all the right buttons to press. .

" Anything you wanted? "

" Yeah, as hot as you are, I'm bored of this "no contact "rule. Any way to improvise? "

" Fu. . ." Kouji stopped. This was his chance to earn his freedom. He looked out of the window.

" You want to make another bet? Fine, just don't cry when you lose " Kouji said.

" Another bet? "

Kouji smirked.

" It's the loophole of the challenge. We race, whoever wins, either wins freedom, or slavery. So, for simple-minded assholes like you, that means, that if i win, you stay the hell away from me, and if I lose. ."

" You become mine " Kouji could almost hear Takuya grinning on the other end.

" Don't get your hopes up asshole. 10, no later. " Kouji said, before ending the call. Kouji threw his phone on the bed, before leaning out of the window. It was still wet from the rain earlier. Kouji took no notice of this fact. He jumped, and landed softly. He pulled out a lighter from one pocket, and cigarettes from the other. With a dept wrist, he flicked the lighter, and enhaled. He still had to walk to the garages. that was where he kept his Skyline. Smiling slightly, he took out his other cell phone from his pocket, and dialed a number.

" Hey, Iz, you got it ready?. . . . . . yeah. . . . .yeah. . . . .let's just say it's the challenge, part two. . . . don't worry, he's gonna lose,I'll make sure of that. . . yeah. . . bye "

He flipped the phone shut and pocketed it. He enhaled once again, enjoying the nicotine rushing through his system. Suddenly, he felt eager for battle, so much that his blood stung.

" Bring it on. . "

Izumicouldn't sit still. All she could think about waswhat the consequence were to losing this race. She had tried to call Kouji back, but he'd turned the phone off. So, here she was, waiting nervously for him to arrive. Once he got here, she couldn't warn him off, otherwise he'd look like a coward.

Kouji never backed down anyway.

Speak of the devil.. . .

Izumi watched as the Skyline slid through crowds. The new paint effect she'd tried looked like a good job. Dual exhaust had been tampered with for extra speed, the tyres were top brand, extra gripand she'd made sure to equip nitro tanks this time. It wasn't a lot, but with the time she'd been given, it was all she could do. She'd already warned Kouji that the brakes were dodgy and shouldn't be raced with until they'd been changed, but he hadn't listened. She sighed. Sometimes, she wondered whether he was kamikaze material.

Kouji stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to her. She pulled him to the side while the crowds oogled the handywork/

" Kouji! you are nuts!. Your brakes are dodgy, and your gear box is fucked up. Your steering on the car is also shit. Gime a little extra time to sort those things out. Driving with handicaps isn't a good idea, and the roads are still wet from this morning. Do you wanna end up as a marking on the road? " she hissed. Kouji ignored her.

" I've driven handicapped before " he replied.

" Yeah, and look what happened then " she muttered, looking down at his leg. Yeah, it was true, he'd fucked up his leg pretty badly after that accident. Luckily, his parents, being the ignorant idiots they were, didn't notice their son's limps. He'd spent six weeks limping on a broken leg, and Izumi often had to help him when he collapsed behind allyways.

That was when he was younger. . and anidiotic reckless kid. Heh, he and Izumi were driving at twelve. . .. .

" Kouji? are you listening? You've gotta call this off! "

" No fucking way. . " he said, distracted. Izumi turned, and saw the cause of his distraction. There, Takuya had begun to pull into the area. Kouji strode over to his car, and turned the volume up. Loud.

Takuya grinned as he listened to the words, they made Kouji's feeling's pretty clear.

_Come on!  
Let's go, get on  
We go  
Let's go, come on  
Get on, you know  
(Can you feel the rhythm?)  
Let's go, come on  
We go, move on  
Let's go!_

Takuya walked over to Kouji. They squared upto each other, a crowd had begun to gather.

" So, this is what it's come to " Takuya commented. Kouji ignored the comment and focused instead on Takuya's eyes. For a monet, it startled Takuya how intense this one's gaze was.. .

_Don't be so shy and touch what you like  
For a night (whoa, whoa)  
I'm gonna please you  
Open your heart (Let's go)  
I can't wait too long for you (whoa, whoa)  
So get a move on_

" Any last words? " Takuya breathed. Kouji wanted to pull back, takuya wanted to push forward, the distance between them was so small.

" Words are useless at this point " Kouji answered, his eyes not leaving Takuya's. He took a step backward, exiting the area which they had both shared, for the moment. . ..

_Gonna surrender to temptation  
Wanna surrender to your love  
I'd like to carry on  
And make your body move  
Just for me!_

Kouji

He was close. He was too close. I had to get out of that zone. I took a step back, releasing that feeling that just held us both. I turned away, wanting to block out everything around me.

I hate lust. All it takes is one glance, and your hooked. Now I've looked, I know my body is going to want more. Damn it! I walked as calmly over to my car as I could, trying to avoid the shiver which had inhabited my back.

_Let's go, come on!  
Don't forget that I like you  
Get on, you know  
Can you feel the rhythm  
Let's go, come on!  
Once again keep on movin'  
We go, move on!  
I want to regain you_

Takuya

DAMN! It took all my willpower there. Every single last bit of it. If he hadn't have pulled back there, I'd have said fuck to the job, to everything, and just have taken him there and then.

I watched him walk back. I wonder what it would be like making out with him in the back seat.. . whoah, too far! Whether I like it or not, I've got a job to do. I settled for a grin in his direction before turning to my own car.

_Show me your line, your body and more  
For a while (whoa, whoa)  
I've got excited  
Wake up your mind (Let's go)  
And light up your soul tonight (whoa, whoa)  
We'll have a good time_

Kouji

I started the ignition, just waiting for the engine to reach a certain level. I revved. People stepped back. Anger had now taken over. I wasn't someone's play toy! AndI was damn well gonna prove it to him.

_Gonna surrender to temptation  
Wanna surrender to your love  
I'd like to carry on  
And make your body move  
Just for me!_

Takuya

This one's mine! I'm not gonna lose. I revved in response to the skyline. A cutting glare was shot my way. I knocked it aside with a smile. You're not gonna win, but don't worry, I'll make it as painless as possible. . . .

_Let's go, come on!  
Don't forget that I like you  
Get on, you know  
Can you feel the rhythm  
Let's go, come on!  
Once again keep on movin'  
We go, move on!  
I want to regain you_

Izumi

Oh my God! It's raining!

Kouji, don't you dare get hurt! If you were to get injured, I could never forgive myself for letting you do something like this! I checked verything else as throughly as possible, but that doesn't matter. One mistake, just one mistake. .

_Let's go, come on!  
Don't forget that I like you  
Get on, you know  
Can you feel the rhythm  
Let's go, come on!  
Once again keep on movin'  
We go, move on!  
I want to regain you_

Hiro

heh, 'bout time. Finally, that long-hairedhot shot has lost. And he's gonna lose again. After that, I'm gonna reign the streets. I'm gonna be adored by everyone.

Siren'll love me. .

This is interesting. They both look like fast racers. Looks can be decieving however.

She looks worried. I bet one of them is her boyfriend.

Shame really. . .

_Don't be so shy and touch what you like  
For a night (whoa, whoa)  
I'm gonna please you  
Open your heart (Let's go)  
I can't wait too long for you (whoa, whoa)  
So get a move on_

King stepped towards the starting line.

" Right, you guys know the rules here, first one up to the top of the road and back wins. You got it " The two teens nodded. King stepped back.

" Ok, anything else you guys wanna add? " King asked. Takuya leaned out of the window.

" Let's go! Let's start this race! " he called. Kouji nodded. King stepped back and held an arm up.

" Three "

_Gonna surrender to temptation  
Wanna surrender to your love_

" Two"

_I'd like to carry on  
And make your body move  
Just for me!_

" One "

_Let's go  
I'm gonna please you  
And make your body move  
I've got excited  
Let's go, come on  
Let's go!_

" GO! "

* * *

Hehehe, Love cliffies. Makes my night. You can have the race the next chapter.

Ja ne!

Viximon: **Kamikaze**: A japanese pilot who used to crash themselfs into their enemy pilots in an act of suicide for their beliefs/country.


	4. Impact Blue

Hey! Kendo here.

I passed my exams. I got ten GCSE's, for anyone who wants to know (Silence) Ok. . . it means I can write more? (silence) .hmm, what else Oh yeah! I've also started drawing pics from this fic, so if you wanna see my first one, check out the deviantart link in my profile. The first pic is of Takuya, and is a TINY bit of a spoiler for oncoming chapter. Anywhoo, onto the reviews!

**Reviews**

**Silverkaze013- **Ok ok, you got your wish, here you go. I hurried as fast as I could

**Sincerityandfaith- **Uh huh! heheh, Kouji loses, he loses everything. . yep, he was hurt. Heh, thankies :D

**me-chan-** Heh, I hate reading cliffies, luv writing them. Yep, based on TFTF. How'd you know (lol)

**takuya -** Well, I know the love of your life is always gonna be SOM, but hey, I'm working at it (still haven't got a reply about Kagami TT)

**Evil Kitty of Doom -** (gulp) Yes mam! (runs from french fries) Here's the next chappie, I'll be good!

**Millikilo -** Heh, yes, Cliffies are good and yes I am inhuman (laughs) Well, there's a little bit of Takuya's job in this chapter. Awwww, really? You like it? (glomps) Heheh, me too, loving the lusty moments (imagines make out scene in the back of a car) 00. .ok. . . The song, it was Let's Go, Come on, courtesy of Initial D, just like this one.

**kabaka -**Heh, I could've done that, but both of them are so hard headed and stubborn, that they would've both died, and that would be the end of the fic XD. Here you go, another chapter!.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I m p a c t B l u e

**GET UP AND GO . . **

**GET UP AND GO . .**

_GET UP AND GO . ._

_GET UP AND GO . ._

**Kouji **

Kouji felt his grip on the steering wheel tighten. He knew he was handicapped tonight, what with all the problems with the car, plus the rain, but he could not give a shit. All that mattered to him was his freedom. Nothing more. The sooner he got away from this fuckhead the better. He saw what had happened between the two of them, if he were to admit the tiny detail to himself, he was worried. Worried that Assasin might try something, worried that he might be caught up in mattters best left alone.

But mostly worried that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if something happened between the two of them. What happend there was addictive. His body would start to do things that he did not want it to do, and that was a risk that he was not willing to take.

Asassin was hot. He could admit that. Resisting however, is a much more painful progress. Any closer. . .

Kouji mentally threw himself against a wall. He could not, WOULD not, fall for this brunette. he wouldn't . he refused!

_Oh? And I suppose you've really convinced yourself there, haven't you?_

_Bet you've got him right where you want him_

_You pretend you're hard, but you're not_

Kouji ignored the small niggling voice in his head. Dammit! This was a totally fucked up time to start getting doubts and self conflict! He really needed a cigarette.

He glanced in the rear view mirror. Asassin stuck to the skyline, making sure that Kouji couldn't pull anything. In this rain, Kouji couldn't blame him. The slightest mistake and it would be game over. Period.

It didn't worry him though, he rather savoured the feeling of danger. Made things a little too interesting. . .

Kouji stared at the road ahead of him, or rather, attempted to. The rain on the windshield and the windscreen wipers were off putting.

But didn't that make it even more exciting? Even more of a challenge?

Maybe he should have listened to Izumi. But what then? He'd already issued the bet. He could already hear the other teen's voice in his head if he tried to call it off.

_" Hey, what's the matter? too shit scared to face up to me for once? "_

Kouji gritted his teeth. If pride came before a fall, then he was up for an over the cliff trip, cos there was no going back. It was a good thing that the rain was here actually, it would serve as a damn good backup plan if all else failed. If he lost tonight. .well. . . . .

It would be the last night he would live. Hey, he wasn't a damn high tone Samurai, with all the honour bullshit. He played fair, but he did not play buddy buddy. He would make sure of that. He wasn't someone's fuck bunny. Either he won tonight.

Or he lost for good.

**Owaranai MIDNIGHT kirisaku**

**mune no oto wa dare no mono**

**tsumaranai TONIGHT ima sugu**

**suki nukeru michi sagashi atetai**

_This endless midnight comes to an end_

_The sound of my heartbeat... who is this person?_

_Right now, tonight is insignificant_

_And I must find the object of my unknown love_

**ROUGE ni ki wo torarete itara**

**ima no watashi tsukamaerarenai**

_My red rouge doesn't look perfect_

_But I will still catch love now_

**Takuya**

_Right, get a grip Kanbara. Just another job. Just another lousy. . ok who am I fooling. This one is so dangerous it actually makes me want to quit now. I can't though, even if I wanted to. This guy is just too addictive. If having him means I die, then damn well start the funeral already!_

_I nearly had him back there! it's so infuriating! This close, THIS CLOSE!_

Although Takuya wasn't gripping it intensely, he was seriously resisting, with great difficulty, from headbutting the steering wheel. This guy was in his blood now, just like a drug. An addiction that coursed through his very veins, meandering and twisting, coursing and burning.

Takuya needed to win this race, his sanity depended on it. If he didn't win this, well, he may as well hold a gun up to his head and shoot.

Not that he would. He wasn't suicidal.

True, this race wasn't even part of the job, he just needed to get Kouji to a desolate area, load up his gun and.. .

Takuya shook his head. He couldn't do that now. At first, he'd played along, seeing Kouji as an interesting person. But his small moment of generosity on Kouji's life had caused a writhing beast that refused to back down!

Maybe. .maybe if he won this race. .maybe if he got Kouji under leash and collar, he wouldn't have to. .

Takuya swallowed, he couldn't even think of the word. It just didn't fit into the same sentance as Kouji. he tried so many times to fit it, but he figured that even dead wolves don't lie. Takuya managed a small smile at that thought, but it quickly disappeared from his features, replaced as they creased in concentration. He quickly switched gear to hit 70Mph, but it wasn't enough. He was still behind the skyline.

Takuya watched as he caught a glimse of Kouji peering out of his rearview mirror. He smirked and waved mockenly, The dark haired teen however, ignored the jab.

_Damn, he's really taking this seriously, isn't he? Isn't that a shame _

As if hearing Takuya's thoughts, the skyline swirved slightly, skidding against the wet road, causing a splatter of rain to hit the red car that was steadily in tow. Takuya frowned at the defiance and slid slowly to the left, tailing the skyline closely.

" Heh, got you now " Takuya said. He had spoken the words to himself, but had a slight feeling that Kouji got the message as he was forced to speed up.

_Let's take this up a notch. After all, what's a challenge without a little peril. . . ?_

**GET UP AND GO nani ka ga kawari hajimeteru**

**namida wa ima sara kazari ni shinaide**

**GET UP AND GO kotae wa kitto saki ni aru**

**BLUE na hikari no kanata e hajikete**

_GET UP AND GO! What difference will the first time make?_

_The tears will no longer decorate my face_

_GET UP AND GO! Surely, my answer will come_

_This other blue light will burst with radiance_

I had watched as the two cars had sped off. Interesting makes. Skyline and Porshe. Opposite in every way, vinyl, tyres, even colour. Very interesting.   
I took this moment to find a better place in the crowd.As secluded as this area was, I have to see what these two were capable of, both cars, both drivers. I know for a fact that those two have been using the streets lately, leaving room for no other racers. If things went the way that I'd planned them to go, they should both run into a little. . . . . . . . trouble.  
I have to test their luck, both the Rogue and the Assasin. Ironic how their names reflect their true roles, especially the asassin, who has yet to even attempt homicide. This could be interesting. If either of them win, it could be troublesome. Rogue has to be given the free rein, but the Assasin won't keep the bullet under his jacket forever.

Need much more time to prepare. They've yet to face me yet. But onto the present once more,

Let's see what happens when opposites clash. . . . .

**kaketeyuku TALL LAMP mitsumete**

**matteru dakejya shouganai**

**kaze no naka jitto shitetatte**

**kagayaki nan ka te ni hairanai**

_I gaze above at the tall lamp_

_Only wanting to accomplish life_

_My relationship with the wind quietly grows_

_And the shining light in my heart softens_

**hadaka ni naritagaru sakebi**

**ima no watashi jibun wo kanjiru**

_Including the barren shouts_

_I will still be able to experience myself now_

**Izumi**

_Oh jesus! This is too worrying for my tastes! I don't like what Kouji has chosen to drive with. I know I would NOT race with a fucked up brake, especially in the rain. What if Kouji tries something? _

Izumi looked nervously through the crowds, trying to gain a better view, while trying to avoid certain people trying to look at her " better view". She impatiently pushed pashed, ironicly eager to get to the front of the crowd. Upon (finally) reaching her destination, she watched as the Porshe crept up behind Kouji's skyline.

" Damn it all to hell, these boys are crazier than a dog on crack " Izumi turned to the source of the voice and faced King.

" Do you think that Rogue's got much chance K? " she asked. King turned to her. Izumi raised an eyebrow. He sighed and turned back to the road.

" If the boy does, it wouldn't be the first time, right? "

Izumi nodded. True, it wouldn't be the first time he'd pulled through the challenge. The challenge was rare, but Kouji had attempted it once before. Few had seen it, but King and Izumi were some of the few who had. She'd been fourteen, like him, when it had been issued. It was where Kouji had gotten his title from. King had actually given him the name Rogue.

And the other guy?

Well, both boys had been pretty young at that age, and no one had seen the crash coming. .

Izumi swallowed. Kouji had made it, somehow, but the other boy. . . .

It was a nasty crash.

Izumi pursed her lips thoughtfully. Did they ever manage to retrieve the body? Come to think of it, no one had actually seen the body. But there was no way that anyone could've survived that.

_Oh and Kouji didn't survive it?_

Izumi frowned, it just didn't fit. Kouji got away without a scratch.She didn't even get to see who Kouji was racing. There were too many police at the time, but she'd gone back there a couple of days later and there was nothing. No blood. Nothing.

**GET UP AND GO nani ka ga ugoki hajimeteru**

**onna wo itsu demo kazari ni shinaide**

**GET UP AND GO kotae wa motto saki ni aru**

**BLUE na hikari no kanata e hajikete**

_GET UP AND GO! What activity will make it different?_

_At any time, this girl will decorate the world_

_GET UP AND GO! More than ever, my answer will come_

_This other blue light will burst with radiance_

Two cars could be seen swirving round the corner. Typically, it was the porshe that had trouble regaining it's composure. In the farthest distance, if hearing could be strained, the murmur of a crowd could be heard with its appreciative whoops. The whoops fell on deaf ears, for the only sound that could be heard was the reving engines that filled both the teen's minds with thoughts of only the road ahead of them.

Both were sweating, from heat and anxiety, although both were too proud, in a different sense, to admit it. The windows of the vehicles were open on the driver's side, to relieve them from the stifling heat that was unbearable and irksome as they tried to focus on other tasks.

The skyline held the road much better than the porshe, yet it was the porshe that had the upper hand. Tailing the skyline so close, it left no sort of room for quick manouve. However, the porshe would constantly relinquish its grip on the skyline each time a corner was attempted, each time giving insight upon the owner of the skyline, who quickly clocked on this miniscule pattern, but kept the realization under wraps for the moment. Still the porshe continued to chase the skyline, almost giving chase to an enemy who in any other normal circumstances would turn and face him, but for the moment seemed to be playing this game.

**Hoshizora e LONG HAIR nabikase**

**manazashi made togaraseru**

**amai Yume KISS ME miteru to**

**kizutsuku dakede owaraseru ka mo**

_ The seductive long hair twists gracefully_

_In the starry night that I am gazing at _

_Kiss me in this sweet dream _

_And I won't be hurt until the very end_

**Takuya **

I am losing it. Seriously losing it. This road never seems to damn end! Although. . Kouji doesn't look too happy with my little arrangement either.

I chose to tail him a while ago, and it has paid off. Not only can he not pull any stunts, but I'm getting better at the corner turning and the next time we get to a corner, I'm gonna make my move.

Heh, in more ways than one. .

**Kouji **

Damn this fucking guy to hell right now! How the hell am I supposed to drive with him tailing my ass! If it wern't for the fact that he's shit on corners, I would've lost this race by now. I've tried speeding up, but engine wise, he's got more power. I hae to pull something out if I wanna win this. I don't like the way things are gonna go otherwise

Ok, I have three choices.. 1) I can sit here and wait to be overtaken 2) I can use my " Technique " 3) I can slam on the brakes and watch as the front of his car is fucked up (and the back of mine is). I was personally voting for number 3, but doing that would piss Izumi off, although she's probably pissed off as it is at the moment anyway. .

Technique it is then.

**GET UP AND GO nani ka ga kawari hajimeteru**

**namida wa ima sara kazari ni shinaide**

**GET UP AND GO kotae wa kitto saki ni aru**

**BLUE na hikari no kanata e hajikete  
**_  
GET UP AND GO what difference will the first time make?_

_The tears will no longer decorate my face  
_

_GET UP AND GO, surely my answer will come_

_This other blue light will burst with radience _

**GET UP AND GO  
GET UP AND GO**_  
GET UP AND GO  
GET UP AND GO  
_


End file.
